The Reserection Children
by BigtimeLeaf
Summary: Alura and Amber are twin sisters, both class five mutants. They are trying to find out who they are, and who their parents are. But what will happen in the journy? And how serious is their situation? Read to find out. T because T is cool...


**Julie: hey everyone so this is our new story PLZ BE NICE! Thx now over to Katie! PEACE! TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Katie: Sup sup people of this hazardous vortex we call a world. Okay just putting this out there but review if you like the song Break your Heart by Taio Cruz! Okay bye and remember chicken is good for the soul.**

**Chapter One  
Alura's POV  
**"Hey loser," said Kevin the bully. He's really tall, has straight brown hair, blue eyes, and is mean.

"Back off of my little sister, you bag of stinky meat!" said my twin sister, Amber.

"Real nice come back dude," I whispered in her ear.

"I thought you guys were twins…," said Kevin.

"I'M THREE MINUTES OLDER!" boomed Amber. She always thinks she's the boss. Amber has reddish-brown wavy hair that flows to her waist, with a side bang that covers her left eye. Her eyes are half green half brown on each eye, like straight down brown and then green- I know it's crazy! I on the other hand have one green eye and one brown eye (I always have to wear sun glasses or bad things happen), I have reddish-black straight hair that goes to the small of my back and my bangs kinda get in my eyes. Amber and I are eleven years old. And we're very different.

Kevin laughed, "Like it matters, your both losers."

When I saw tears forming in Ambers eyes that was it, "That's it! You think you can walk all over everybody in this orphanage because you feel sorry for yourself! Well listen up we're all here because of the same reason. Nobody cared enough to keep us, and your no different from me or my sister! Your parents didn't care about you like our parents didn't care about us! You don't own anyone here, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and be a man. Or at least have the honor of one," I spat out. This was all one breath so I was out of breath and panting.

Kevin looked taken aback by my outburst. He looked at Amber in the corner crying. And then I knew it was going to happen, I saw the control slipping away from her…

"Amber put your glasses on!" I screamed. She did as I said and I heard her cry out in pain as the control completely slipped, "Amber don't worry after a while the pain goes away, gain the control back." She took a deep breath, and then I saw the control coming back to her.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin.

I ignored him, "Okay slowly take the glasses off."

She sniffed, and slowly took the glasses off, and the green part of her eyes were glowing.

"What are you?" asked Kevin.

"Excuse me? Did you just ask _what_ I am?" I felt boiling rage start to form inside me, and my hair started to turn to flames. Everyone started screaming and running away from me.

"Bad news Kev, I think you made her mad." Amber said, her fists turned to flames, "And I don't like it when my sisters mad."

I started walking toward him, when the door bursts open. A man with wings came through the door. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm here to take you and your sister to a place where they'll understand what you are," said the angel looking man.

"We aren't going," said Amber as she grabbed my arm, and I snapped out of the trance I had been in.

"Please just take my hand and I can get you to a safe place." He stretched his hand out to us.

Amber yanked me behind her back, and her fists turned to flames, "Back up or be extra crispy." Then her phone rang. Her right fist un-flamed and she said spoke into the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Lilly... No I'm not doing anything... Sure I'd love to come over," she glanced at angel boy, "But I cant." She turned off her phone and then her hand went back to flames.

I wasn't going to let her hurt him, so I walked infront of him, "Back off."

"Alura, listen to me. We can't trust him," said Amber.

"You mean you can't trust him. But I do," I said.

"You don't even know him." Her flames glowed bright blue.

Ice started to form under my feet and soon the whole building was covered in ice, even the people, even me. Except for Amber and Angel boy, "Back off." I said again.

Her hair started to go in flames, then her arms, then she was floating in the air, "Step away."

I wasn't going to let her hurt the angel man, so I came in. The ground below me started to freeze( you know actually freeze) with ice. Soon the whole building was covered in ice, even the people except for me, Angel man, and Amber.

"Amber, leave him alone," I said.

Her flames grew brighter. "Don't make me do this to you," she threatened.  
I blinked, and looked down at my knees, seeing the burn mark on my left knee.

*Flash back*

_"Alura get a hold of your self!" Amber cried.  
I ignored her, my vains were popping out of my skull, face, arms, legs, everywhere. I looked at Adam and lost all my control._

"Alura!" he gasped. His vains began popping out like mine and the color drained from him. I got even more mad, and his skin started to burn off. He gasped out of pain, and cried out in more pain.

Amber was shaking me. "Alura! Snap out of it!" she cried.

I glared at Adam, "You wont hurt me. Ever. Again," and he disintegrated before my eyes.  
A new scar formed on my left knee, I gasped and fell to the ground. I get a knew scar every time I loose control.

*End of flash back*

I blinked again, and then the vains started popping out of my skull, and well, everywhere.

Amber realized what was happening, "Alura! Alura, no!" she yelled.

I heard Adam's screams in my head "Alura!" he yelled, before I killed him, I heard him gasp out in pain again in my mind. I put my hands over my ears, he cried out in pain.

"STOP!" I yelled. I was crying now, tears streaming down my face. "Adam," I whispered. Then I blacked out and fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was my sister call my name and I fell in the angel boys arms.

**Katie: Whew!Gosh I thought we'd never finish that ghastly chapter. Well, I hav a question for all our reviewers. CAN YOU DIG IT! So realy can you? I think this chapter was awesome! So how about you you other people! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think that BBQ Lays chips are like the bes thing ever invented. And don't give me lip about Lays BBQ chips because it just makes sence, like birds need to fly, fish need to swim, pigs need to be fat, and chocalate needs to be delicious! Well now handing it off to Julie.**

**Julie: So yeah! And if your wondering about Adam, we will tell you in one of the chapters! K bye and remember apples are good for the brain!**


End file.
